


Think About It

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Cliche, M/M, like really cliche, so cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets blasted by Mr. Freeze, but Dick and Roy are there to keep him warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think About It

Nightwing was near frantic with worry by the time he, and Arsenal managed to get the hypothermia stricken Robin into the safe house. While Mr. Freeze may not have been the most dangerous of Gotham's supervillains, he had certainly been dangerous enough to put his little brother in serious jeopardy. If anything happened to Tim...

“Head out of the clouds, Short-pants. I don't know how to get into this Robin's uniform.” Right they needed to get Tim out of the iced over uniform before he got any worse. Nightwing hurried to disarm and remove Tim's belt, before moving on to disarm his tunic. It was no wonder Stephanie called him “Boy Virgin” the kid might as well have been wearing a chastity belt. Roy had on more than one occasion stripped Dick out of his Robin suit in less than half the time that it had taken Dick to disarm Tim's.

“Okay, the charges are off. You can help me get the rest of this off of him.” With Roy's help it didn't take very long to finish pulling off Robin's uniform, and tuck him into the bed. Dick shimmied out of his own uniform, and crawled under the blankets, while Roy examined Tim's fingers, and toes.

“There's no sign of frostbite,” Roy's voice was muffled as he stripped off his own gear. “We just need to worry about getting him warmed up now.” Roy slid into the bed on Tim's other side, and began chafing one of Tim's hands between his own. “You know, this is not how I pictured getting in to bed with you two.”

Dick paused for a moment before he resumed rubbing warmth into Tim's arms. “You think about both of us...together?”

Roy smirked, “Like you haven't.” But Dick hadn't, not really. He and Roy had been off, and on for almost as long as they had known each other. So sure Dick thought about Roy. He thought about Roy _a lot._ But Tim, Tim was off limits. Here was this beautiful young man who somehow worked his way into Dick's life until Dick couldn't live without him. There was no way he was going to ruin their relationship for the sake of his libido. He'd pushed away too many friends already. Dick sighed, and brushed a strand of hair out of Tim's face

Roy's strong hand came up to grip his shoulder. “Hey man, I've seen the way he looks at you. He wouldn't turn you down.”

Dick knocked Roy's hand away. “You don't know what you're talking about. That's just hero worship, he's my little brother. Besides this is just about you having some kind of Robin fetish.” Great, now he was lashing out and attacking Roy, again. He didn't want to end up like Bruce, and yet here he was trying to push Roy away.

Roy just laughed “Hey, I will be the first to admit that I'd love to see the two of you wrestling around in nothing but those little green shorts, but that's not what it's about.” Roy looked down at Tim, no longer meeting Dick's eyes. “I know what it's like to be in love with you, man. It's not that hard to recognize it on someone else.” Now it was Roy's turn to stroke Tim's hair back. “Even if you don't want me around anymore at least give him a chance. He deserves that much.”

“Oh Roy.” Dick cupped Roy's cheek and leaned over to kiss him. “I always want you around even when I don't act like it.” Dick leaned back, and snuggled down next to Tim. He dropped a kiss on Tim's forehead before reaching for Roy's hand, and threading their fingers together. Roy gave him a long look before he settled down as well. They would talk later, Dick had far to much to think about right now. He'd talk with Tim too, see if Roy was right about their little bird. For now though they just need to keep Tim warm.


	2. To Think About Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up

Tim didn't so much wake up so much as drift out of sleep. He ached everywhere but he was warm and, if he didn't move around too much, mostly comfortable. He had just settled on the idea of drifting back to sleep when his pillow moved.

His eyes shot open and the reason his pillow had moved was readily apparent. His head was resting on someone's chest. Someone male, heavily scared, and Oh wait he recognized that scar. Dick, he was in bed with Dick. Tim closed his eyes and tried to slow down his heartbeat. After movie night he usually crashed in Dick's bed with him. Trust Dick to be a cuddler.

Except last night hadn't been movie night. Last night had been patrol with Batman. Nightwing and Arsenal had joined them to help take down Mr. Freeze's latest operation. He'd been hit with a blast from Freeze's gun then nothing. He must have passed out.

Tim opened his eyes again and scanned the room. They were in the secondary Eastside safe house. It would have been the closest to Freeze's hideout. Dick would have brought him here and treated him for what? Hypothermia, standard treatment remove victims clothing, share body heat to help raise core temperature.

Tim lifted the blankets slowly. Yeah he was naked. He dropped the blankets and squeezed his eyes shut. He was naked and in bed with Dick. He opened one eye and lifted the blankets again He was naked in bed with Dick and Dick was also naked and wait. That was not Dick's hand on his waist.

Tim dropped the blankets again. Batman and Arsenal had both been at the scene. Either one could be behind him right now. Tim slowly shifted so he could see behind him. ** _Please don't be Bruce. Please don't be Bruce._ ** Red hair, Roy. Tim settled back down against Dick's shoulder and smiled.

He was naked in bed with Dick _and_ Roy. Tim had never slept naked with anyone and right now he was sandwiched between the two people that made up most of his late night fantasies. When they woke up it was either going to be the best morning of his life or the most embarrassing. Until then he was going to memorize every detail, to think about later.


	3. Dangerous Thoughts

Roy waited until he was sure that Tim had fallen back asleep before he even thought about opening his eyes. Tim must have been truly exhausted not to notice that his stirrings had woken Roy up. But once Tim's breathing had slowed, he did open his eyes to drink in the sight of two of his favorite people curled up together. 

He didn't know what Dick's kiss the night before had meant. He hoped, God did he hope, that it meant Dick was thinking about them getting back together. If it didn't, he really hoped that Dick would at least think about what he had said about Tim. And not just the part about the two of them wrestling in Dick's short-shorts. 

Not that that wasn't a hot image, just that Tim's feelings were far more important than Roy's insatiable libido. The way he looked at Dick sometimes made Roy's heart ache. The way he looked, well that ache was centered a bit lower. Tim was hot, really hot, and old enough that he didn't make Roy feel like a dangerous pervert. Except in some of his dirtier fantasies. The ones where he taught sweet, innocent Robin all about the pleasures of his own body. The ones where he showed him just exactly how Dick liked it. Where to bite him, where to kiss him, where to stroke him soft and slow

But those were dangerous thoughts to be having right now with both of them so close. It would be so easy to wake Dick up with kisses, to wrap his mouth around Tim's morning erection and show him everything Roy wanted to give him. Not that that would work out the way Roy imagined. It was far more likely that Tim would punch him, and then have Batman castrate him.

Roy closed his eyes and shuddered. Maybe now he'd be able to get out of bed with out embarrassing anyone. Roy opened his eyes once more to find Dick smirking at him like he knew every filthy thought running through Roy's mind. So much for sneaking out.

Dick looked down at Tim, and then back up at Roy, a suggestion, and an invitation in his eyes. Roy swallowed around a suddenly dry throat and nodded, he would follow Dick into all sorts of deadly situations, it only made sense to follow his lead here. The smile Dick flashed him was so Robin bright that Roy had to lean over to kiss him.

The kiss deepened more than Roy had intended, and Roy soon found himself pressed close to the naked body in front of him. Roy wasn't even thinking about how Tim was sandwiched between them until a thrust of his hips caused Tim to give a strangled moan.

Roy tried to pull back but Dick had a good grip on his hair and wouldn't let him. “Good morning, little brother,” Dick purred, his tone promising all manner of hot, sexy delights. It took every ounce of willpower Roy had not to thrust his hips again. He knew from experience that what Dick was promising, he was more than willing to deliver.

“Dick, Roy, I-I-I, uh,” Tim's voice stuttered off into another moan as Dick released his grip on Roy's hair to stroke down Tim's side.

Dick looked up at Roy again. “You should feel how hard he is right now, Roy. He feels so good.”

Roy bent down so he could whisper in Tim's ear. “Do you want me to do that, little bird? Do you want me to feel you like that?” Tim's answer was a groan and a thrust of his hips. “I'm going to take that as a yes, little bird.” Roy slid his hand around Tim's hip to curl around Tim's erection. Dick had been right Tim was hot, hard, and dripping wet. Roy thumbed the slickness at the tip, and spread it down the length. Tim's moan was muffled this time, Dick taking the opportunity to finally kiss Tim. “Fuck, you two are so hot like that.”

Roy shifted so he could thrust between Tim's thighs, instead of against his ass. Tim broke away from Dick's kiss to make a series of short, breathy, little moans. Dick dived under the blankets, licking over Roy's fingers. Tim looked wide-eyed and needy, and Roy knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Give it to him, baby. Show him how much you love it."

Tim gave a full body shudder, spilling over Roy's fingers. Roy groaned when Dick came back out from under the blankets. His face was a mess, but that didn't stop him from pulling Tim into another kiss. Roy peppered kisses over the back of Tim's neck, letting go of Tim to reach for Dick, hoping to make him cum before Roy lost it himself.

"Oh Roy, Tim!" Dick thrust into Roy's hand, and Tim gave such sweet little moans every time Roy rocked against him. He could just imagine how sweet fucking him was going to be. If he and Dick didn't cum at the same time, it was impossible for Roy to tell.

"Wow. Someone please tell me I'm awake." It was the first coherent thing Tim had said since waking up. Roy smirked against the back of Tim's neck and gave into the urge to pinch Tim's butt. The way it made Tim squeak was worth the indignant look he gave Roy.

"You're awake, pretty bird. But I think you'll have to tell us more about your dreams."


End file.
